She's his Boss, He's her Master
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella owns a company and needs a new Assistant. Outside of work she is looking for a Dom/Master. Can they work together and play together? what about Bella's current Doms Rose and Emmett? BDSM ! lemons!Rated M.


**I own no characters, they are all credit to SM.**

**This is a BDSM story, if your not into it, don't read. **

**_Background_**

**_Bella - Boss at 'Envy co.'_**

**_-sub to Rosalie & Emmett_**

**_-sub trained for 1 year_**

**_-looking for a master_**

**_-best friends are Rose and Alice_**

**_-lives with Emmett & Rose_**

**_-22years old_**

**_Rosalie- Owner of 'The Red Rose'_**

**_-Sub/Dom to Emmett_**

**_-Dom to Bella_**

**_-trained for 3 years_**

**_-best friends with Bella and Alice_**

**_-23yrs old_**

**_Alice- owner of 'The Silk Ribbon'_**

**_-Sub to Jasper_**

**_-sub trained 3years_**

**_-best friends to Bella and Rosalie_**

**_-lives with Jasper "Master"_**

**_-23yrs old_**

**_Edward- From a rich family _**

**_-works for Bella_**

**_-looking for a Sub_**

**_-Dom trained for 4 years _**

**_-friends of Jasper_**

**_-24yrs old_**

**_Emmett- co owner of 'The Red Rose'_**

**_-Dom/Sub to Rose_**

**_-Dom to Bella_**

**_-trained for 4 years_**

**_-friends of Jasper_**

**_-24yrs old_**

**_Jasper- Comes from a Wealthy Southern Family_**

**_-Dom to Alice "Master"_**

**_-trained 4 years_**

**_-friends are Edward and Emmett_**

**_-lives with Alice_**

**_-24yrs old_**

* * *

**_BPOV-_**

"Son Of A Bitch!" I scream as Lauren clumsily knocked my coffee onto my blouse, while trying to hand me my appointment schedule.

I was fucking pissed.

Shit was hot! Almost burnt my tits!

And of course I decided to wear my favorite silk, green blouse!

Shits. About. To. Hit. The. Fucking. Fan.

"I'm done" I stood up and picked up the scattered papers and my discarded cup that had been previously been almost full with coffee. It was only 12:30! How was I gonna last till 7.

"What?" Lauren looked honestly confused. The poor girl.

"I mean Get. Out. !" I all but screamed.

"okay I'll be at my desk " she turned to leave. Um no.

I called to her "Lauren" she turned back and smiled, probably thinking I would apologize.

"I mean Get. Out. Of this office. Of this building. Your fired." I spat at her.

She turned red and glared "for spilling your coffee?!"

"no, your always late. Your attitude is unacceptable, your rude to other employees. And you spilled my coffee." I sat back down and grabbed my phone. Lauren huffed and stomped her foot...Um is she that bitch that wanted a golden egg from Willy Wonka? No? Oh okay, then that bitch can chill.

She slammed the door as I looked back to my phone, i pull up her number to FaceTime her, as I wait I look sadly at my soiled shirt. And wait for Alice to answer.

_ Alice owns her lingerie and soft BDSM store 'The Silk Ribbon', and my corporation 'Envy' works with magazines, business, and help fund projects. I happily funded Alice's expansion to a nice big store near Rose's Club, it looks great and I'm hoping to get permission from the board to allow her to sell clothing and corsets along with her lingerie._

_ I've known Alice for 5 years, since before she became a sub and met her Master Jasper, she is one of my best friends. I met her in collage, me, her and Rose were roommates, Alice is a pixi while Rose is like a model, I'm...just me. Alice is 5'2 petite with short spiky black hair, small B cups but sensual curves and striking amber eyes on her small face._

_Rosalie is my Dom along with Emmett who is her Dom and Submissive as he is hers. Rose is polar opposite of Alice, 5'10 with long legs and curves, her long blond hair curves down her back. Large D cup breasts and liquid blue eyes. _

_Im somewhere in the middle, 5'4 with a big butt and C cup breasts and a small waist. My hair is a chocolate brown and curly, it falls to the middle of my back and my eyes are the same as my hair. While both Rose and Alice are 23 and have been subs 3 years I'm 22 and have been a sub 1 year. _

_I dormed with Alice and Rose all through collage, that's where they began to dabble in BDSM. Then they met Jasper and Edward, and they taught them the art of submission, and Rose learnt a bit of domination. Rose then taught me, then they both were collard and asked to leave to be with their Doms, Rose being half in charge decided they would train me and help me become a great submissive. Knowing I want to be good for my Master. Oh how I crave a Master, to own me, control me, protect me. I want... I need it_

Alice answered after the third ring and her smiling face appeared on my phone screen, that smile disappeared when she saw my angered face.

"what happened Bells?" she asked her smile now a frown.

"Lauren" I spat her name like it was venom.

"Ugh, when wI'll you fire her!" she pouted.

"about 2 minutes ago, after she did this" I stood tilting my phone so she could she my ruined shirt.

"no!" she shrieked "I loved that one" she pouted again.

"me too" I collected my thoughts

"can you bring me a new shirt and a new assistant with coffee" I smiled

She giggled and nodded, I almost always had Alice conduct interviews for my assistants, I go through a lot of them.

"Sure, I already have somebody in mind" she winked looking mischivuius and the screen went black.

I smiled and decided to send a quick text to Rose, able to talk to her freely as I'm still at work.

-Hey c: D or S this week?-

i instantly receive a reply.

-Hey bebe D tonight. better be good c:-

i smiled thinking of what Rose had in store for me, then I remembered id have to go to her Club 'The Red Rose' to meet some Doms and for Rose and Emmett to introduce me to the others since my training is complete.

Ten minutes passed and a knock alerted me tha. Alice was here, I opened the door for her. She walked in with my new blouse and a Black and Gold satin box, from her store according to the label.

"Bella dear" alice smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Alice" I kissed her head and pointes to the box "what's that Ali?"

"Rosalie picked it out for you, for the Sub/Dom bash tonight" she giggled

"Its a meet and greet with inspection, not a fucking bash" I snicker.

"Enjoy that foul mouth Isabella till 7 comes around" she holds out the box.

"I hear Rose is Dom tonight, though I think Emmett will introduce you tonight."

"Oh cram it Alice"

I grab the box from her and open it up. I open it to see a Midnight Blue strapless lace bra with matching cheeckies. (Boy shorts that arch around butt to show off bottem of your cheeks.) Its veTy sexy, to the side of the lingerie Is a smaller box. Inside I see a light pink silk and lace bracelet, I can't help but smile. It had 8 small silver hearts swen into it. Which looks beautiful, but also stands to show that I have no owner/master (pink) and that I am rated 8/10 (hearts) that way I can keep my head bowed and not have to speak out to the Doms Tonight.

I knew 1 star would be taken because its hard for me to control my orgasms, and 1 more because I am only available 7-4 on weekdays (mon-thu) and all weekend except Sunday. But I have to work because my mother passed away and wanted to buisness to stay in the swan name.

"Rose has your dress and shoes for tonight, she'll dress you up" Alice kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Ali, you'll be there tonight right? And Jasper?" i asked as she handed me my new shirt, it was silk and dark blue.

"Yes! We wouldn't miss your introduction" she winked "and I knew you would tire of Lauren soon, so I interviewed one of Jasper's friends yesterday" she smiled. Weird future telling pixi.

"Wait... Is he another Dom?" I question pausing on undoing my buttons.

"yes... But before you freak out, he is like you. He keeps the life seperate." She smiles. I nod and continue undoing the last of my buttons.

"And don't be top mean, he'll be there tonight" she winked. Oh great.

"Ugh, well where is he, does he know im A Sub?" I took off my shirt.

Alice just stared at my tattoo, Alice sketched it and Jake tatted it on me when I turned eighteen. It was an Anitomical heart behind ribs underneeth my left breast, a small Blue Bird was perched on the heart, wings flapping trying to free itself from the bone cage.

"Alice?" I called trying to regain her attention.

"Huh? Oh here" she handed me the new shirt, I slid it on my arms and began buttoning it up.

"So Alice? " I ask trying to get an answer to my question.

"Oh sorry Bella, you know I find the tattoo so beautiful. I drew it at a hard point in my life." She looked down.

"Alice remember Jasper, what he'd say" I try to pull her thoughts away from her morbid past.

"Your right" she smiled "he'd say; your past can't hurt you, your Master protects you" she smiled wider.

"right? And you know I love this tattoo. It's my one and only. Now is the guy here? Does he know I'm a sub?" I ask straightening my skirt and tuck it into my pencil skirt, I wore no stockings or thigh highs, only my peep toe black heels and black Lace bra set Rose had gotten me.

"yes he's outside with your coffee, and yes but he won't mention it." She smiled.

"okay send him in" I put the cuff and lingerie box under my desk and walk around in front of it. My long brown hair is curled and I pull it to fall over one shoulder.

Alice leaves and returns bringing in the most gorgeous man is ever seen. He is at least 6'0, towering over me and Alice, he has a panty-dropping crooked smile. He has unruly bronze hair that you just want t. Run your fingers through, he has breath taking emerald eyes with gold flecks.

He has the most beautiful facial features, a small bump on the bridge of his nose, and a chizsled jaw that you just wanna lick. He isn't bulky but very muscular. And he is a Dom. Mmmmmmmm, the thought of it almost brings me to my knees.

"Bella this is Edward Cullen" Alice introduced him, he smiles and puts his hand toward mine. Okay Time for Boss mode.

"hello Edward I'm Bella Swan" I smile and shake his hand, reluctantly pulling away too soon, to tty to keep space from the delicious spark of touching his skin. He then handed me my coffee, mmmmmm yummy.

"Well Edward, I'll leave you to discuss any conserns or question with Bella. Bye Bells ill see you tonight" she smiled at both of us and kisses my cheek before leaving.

I look at Edward who is curiously looking at me.

"So, um, do you have any questions?" I ask him.

"well I know I assist you, with what is on your schedual. And I know that for your schedule today you have a meeting in 5 minutes at 2. Then lunch and you are going to be in your office working on proposals till 6, then ill escort you to your board meeting at 6:15 and then you leave at 7." he smiled. And he did list my whole schedual .

"Then I suppose you'll be at 'The Red Rose' tonight at 9." He asking he face turning sensually serious. I would fuck that serious face.

"Um yes" I nod and look down at my shoes.

I feel him lift my chin, sending sweet chills over my body.

"Okay Bella, I will be outside if you need me" he smirks and walks out. Leaving me flustered.

My day went by pretty fast, I introduced some project ideas that had been voted through by the board last week. Jake came to see me and brought me chinese for lunch, he asked about who Edward was. I told him and mentioned he was a Dom an Jake flipped out. He isn't interested in BDSM, he thinks it's disgusting and he loves me and wants me to be with him in a vanilla relationship. But I can't do vanilla, I want a Master. He left pissed slamming my door.

After some hours had passed and the meeting had ended the clock finally read 7. The meeting had gone smoothly, I proposed an idea to add to Alice's store, allowing the sale of Corsets and robes and shoes to go with her lingerie. Hopefully she would be pleased with the funding.

Edaard smiled to me as we were Leaving.

"good-bye Miss Swan, I'll be seeing you tonight" he winked.

"Ok" was all I managed to squeek out

I grabbed my purse and the box from Alice and head home for the day. I go outside and get into my blue Jeep Liberty, that Emmett got me for my birthday in January, 6 months ago.

Rosalie's red Ferari is parked in the driveway beside Emmett's silver Jeep Wrangler. I walk up to the brownstone house and knock on the door, Emmett answers and picks me up in a hug and pulls me inside.

"Bella, how was your day" he asked in his Free voice.

"Good, I fired Jessica and Alice got me a replacement, he's a Dom" I state so he doesn't tell Rose I'm keeping secrets. A Sub and Dom should never hide secrets or feelings.

"A Dom? Are you okay with that? What's his name? Will he be there tonight?" He rolled of the questions, though I knew he would. With another Dom being around me without him.

"I'm fine with it, he is quite gorgious, and his name is Edward Cullen. He will be there tonight" I tell him looking down.

"I've heard Jasper speak of him fondly, a good Dom. Would you lIke to speak to him tomorrow, he will probably inspect you and ask for your papers on your STD screening and your limits and training. We will allow him if you might choose to be his sub." he asks

"yes sir I would, if it ok with Sir and Mistress." I said still looking down.

"Okay I'll discuss it with Rose pet" she lifted my chin to look at him.

"Now go upstairs and take a shower, food is on your night stand and Rose layed an outfit on your bed. She wants you waiting by the playroom in 45 minutes." he kisses my head and slaps my butt to get me moving.

I go to the food, it's marinated chicken and string beans with scallion potatoes and a small salad. I sample everything and eat quickly, once I'm done I strip out of my work outfit, tossing it in my hamper beside my bed and my shoes to my closet. I turn on the shower and climb into the warm spray, letting it relax my muscles. I use my strawberry shampoo and cream conditioner, massaging my hair, I rinse it out and began to shave my legs and under my arms. My pussy was waxed with my eyebrows 2 days ago when Alice took me to the spa to get my hair cut. I used my pomagranite body was and rub it over my breasts and pebbleing my nipples instantly, I slowly drag my hand lower, to my slick lips. My thoughts going to Edward. I cum so hard I have to bite a washcloth to muffle the scream.

After getting cleaned and out of the shower, I pull my fluffy towl around my body patting it dry. I grab another towl and dry my hair, quickly taking the blow-dryer and brush to it. When I'm done I check the time I have 8 minutes. I grab the lingerie off the bed and quickly pull it on, it's a green lace bra and panty set.

I go to the vanity where Rose usually sets out makeup for me, there is none just a hair tie, I quickly pull my long curls into a high pony tail. I have 5 minutes so I quickly head down stairs, eyes cast down I come to the door to the playroom. I go to my knees and sit on my heels, knees slightly spred and chin to my chest. Hands claspt Behind my back.

Waiting anciously in submission for my Dom's.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review

Chapter 2 (meeting the Sub) will hopefully be posted tomorrow!


End file.
